


Black Eyes and Bruised Hearts

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bar fights, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Before Dean knew it, the man was in his face, pressing Dean into a table. “Just so you know,” The guy said, voice gravelly, “I wasn’t even the one who hit you.” His eyes narrowed and he let go before limping over to the nearest free table.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/gifts).



> Written for the amazing @destielonfire a.k.a Chloe who has been very very patient with this! :D Thank you for the prompt!   
> (She asked for her two fave tropes - enemies to lovers and soulmate so here we are!)

Dean was happy to drown his bad day with several beers and more than his fair share of fingers of whiskey. He had always thought that making a business of his enjoyable hobby would be the best thing that happened to him – except people were picky and people were hurtful when things didn’t go their way and people didn’t seem to want to pay Dean what he was owed for the time he spent on their restorations. So he was angry and most of the way to drunk and he knew Benny, the bartender, was giving him the eyebrow as he scowled into the fizz of his beer. He really wasn’t up for caring though, and only huffed at Benny as he handed him a glass of water along with his next beer.

The bar was heating up with the amount of people standing around and chatting. Dean sighed as he stood up and headed outside to get some fresh air. His step was wobbly as he navigated the people and it was only when he felt a shoulder bump into him, spilling his drink down his shirt that he stopped, turned and socked the first guy he saw, assuming it’d be the guy who knocked him.

The guy went down hard, clutching his face and wasn’t able to catch himself as he knocked into a table on the way down.

“Dean!” Someone yelled behind him. The pain in his knuckles seemed to sober him up some and he realised that the rest of the bar had gone silent around him, only the soft tune of atmosphere music was still playing. There was a hand gripping his upper arm, stopping him from going at the guy again.

The guy was completely floored, clutching his side with one hand and his eye with the other. Dean breathed heavily as he forced himself to loosen his fist at his side.

“Dean? C’mon brother, we don’t need none of that in ‘ere.” There was a tug at his arm but Dean didn’t move, he just stood and stared at the guy on the floor, shocked with himself more than anything. It wasn’t like Dean to lose his cool over such a minor thing.

Already, everyone had stopped looking and were beginning to carry on with their evenings. Benny moved forward and helped the guy Dean had hit up off the floor. He grunted and winced as he got to his feet and he swayed a little.

Before Dean knew it, the man was in his face, pressing Dean into a table. “Just so you know,” The guy said, voice gravelly, “I wasn’t even the one who hit you.” His eyes narrowed and he let go before limping over to the nearest free table. Dean thought that was the end of it, but the man kept on talking. “You come anywhere near me and I’ll call the police, you dumb idiot.” He watched as the man seethed and Dean, back still against the table even though no one was holding him there, couldn’t move.

“You good, brother? Ain’t gonna hit no one else are ya?” Benny grouched. He passed him his untouched glass of water. “You cause fights in ‘ere, you get thrown out, ya hear? I don’t give a fuck who yer are. You drink that water and you get out. I’ll call you a cab.”

Dean shivered as his wet shirt stuck to his skin and nodded his head.

“Gonna need words from ya,” Benny reiterated.

“I’m… I’m good. No more punches to throw.” Dean flexed his fist – out and in again – nothing felt broken but it hurt a lot. The guy he hit must have a face of rock.

“Good – I ain’t serving you any more, you drink up and you go home. Ya best go ‘pologise too.”

“Yeah, ‘course. I’m gonna go apologise.” Dean told him. It wasn’t something he would normally do, normally he’d turn tail and get out of the bar to sleep it off at home and suffer the regret the next morning. Something was drawing him to talk to him, though, even though the guy was probably all out hating his guts right then and he’d already threatened to call the police.

Despite the mess made on his shirt, Dean strode with confidence towards the guy only to hover a few foot away from him.

“You – ouch,” the man winced and something twinged within Dean. “–You gonna hit me again or something? I told you to stay away.” the guy said sternly, not even looking at Dean, instead he attempted to sip from the glass of water only to fail with a sharp intake of breath and hugged his chest instead.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” He growled, turning to scowl at Dean. “How the hell are you sorry for punching a random guy in the face?” It looked like the adrenaline the man had been running off was dissipating and leaving him more hurt than he’d initially realised. It was obvious he was trying to hide how much pain he was in, he was barely taking a deep breath, he’d abandoned his water and it seemed like he was avoiding moving.

“Fuck.” Dean hissed, if the guy had broken something, it could cause serious damage. “Let me take you to the hospital – something.” Dean pulled out the chair closest to him with his foot as he sat down and shed his wet shirt. His undershirt was damp but it didn’t smell of beer so much.

“That seems like a great idea.” He huffed. “Get the idiot who hit you to take you to the hospital.” Dean received another scowl and he frowned.

“Look, I just want to make it up to you. I have to make it up to you. I shouldn’t have hit you.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have hit me!” He yelled and it was obviously a bad idea when he clutches his chest with both hands and cusses under his breath several times.

Dean acted instinctively and crouched down to soothe the man. This was all his doing. All his pent up anger over one asshole client at work had ended up in an almost bar fight.

“Whether you like it or not, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Dean insisted.

“You’ve been drinking, you ass,” the man wheezed. “I think I can manage getting a taxi to the hospital,”

“Okay, I’ll-” Dean started but was quickly shut up with the man’s words.

“On my own.” He told him sternly.

“No can do. You hurt your ribs, you could get issues. I ain’t letting you go out on your own if you’re in danger of collapsing or stopping breathing. So unless there’s someone here that will take you, I’m coming. Besides, I’ve already got a cab coming.” Dean told him.

The man gave him a pained look and for a moment, Dean was sure he was going to resist. The man stayed silent, however, but gave Dean a lazy nod.

*

After guiding the man into the taxi, Dean moved round the other side and got in. He helped with the man’s seatbelt and let the taxi driver know where they were headed.

“My name’s Dean, by the way,” He said, realising after a few moments he didn’t even have the guy’s name.

“I’m Castiel… um – Cas,” Cas replied shortly and turned back to look out the window, keeping one arm securely around his chest protectively.

The journey was filled with silence, Dean kept trying to fill it, but the low rumble of the car seemed to relax Castiel and Dean quickly shut his mouth. He’d caused enough damage for one night.

The hospital couldn’t come soon enough but finally the bright sign came into view and the taxi came to a gentle halt. Dean helped Cas out of the car and the man seemed more amenable to let him. It was a slow and steady walk through the doors of the accident and emergency department and they signed in easily.

Due to the nature of Cas’ injuries they were bumped up the line and seen to fairly swiftly. Cas tried to dissuade Dean from going with him, letting him know he could handle it on his own. At first Dean had let him stand up and head over to the cubicle – except, Cas took three excruciatingly slow steps and immediately stood up to help him.

Dean stood, arms folded in the corner of the cubicle, out of the way of the doctor examining Cas. Politely, she asked him to lift his shirt and Dean’s eyes flickered over and landed on the mark on his hip.

Circle. Tree. Lines.

Fuck.

Dean paled as his eyes were transfixed on the soulmate tattoo. It was the same as his own. A perfect match.

He’d given his soulmate a black eye and potentially broken his ribs.

Cas was still sat against the pillows on the bed when Dean looked around properly and took him in. The matching soulmate marks explained when he felt compelled to help him and possible why Castiel let him. He had his eyes closed but he could remember the sharp blue colour of his eyes and perpetually windswept hair. He sighed. It explained so much.

“Well, Mr. Novak, I’d say you have at least one broken rib. We’ll take you for x-rays for confirmation shortly.” Cas just nodded in reply and Dean’s stomach twisted with guilt. He’d done that, he’d caused that pain. “I’ll be back in a moment with some pain relief for you and some instructions on how to look after yourself over the next few weeks as you heal.”

“Thank you,” Cas said.

“Broken ribs hurt like a bitch,” Dean blurted, immediately regretting his words. Cas just shot him a glare and Dean’s cheeks coloured.

“I’m fully aware of that, no thanks to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean told him again.

“I know.” Cas’ voice was smaller now, apologetic and it threw Dean.

Dean sighed and turned away, the blue curtain had a tiny nick in it and he analysed it, trying to work out how it had got there. Dean had to tell him about their matching soulmate marks. If he didn’t, he and Cas would go their separate ways after this and they’d never see each other again. Knowing that Dean could have had his soulmate but threw away the chance would crush him and he knew it.

Dean’s mouth seemed to be rolling before his brain. “We have matching soulmate marks,” he told Cas. Cas looked up at him sharply before running a self-conscious finger over the delicate lines.

To prove it, Dean lifted the corner of his shirt and heard a soft gasp from the other man.

“I really am sorry,” Dean assures, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“It’s one hell of a way to meet your soulmate.” Cas said. There was a small smile behind the pained grimace on his face which settled something within Dean.

“Gonna be a good story to tell someone one day.” Dean said softly, perching on the edge of the cart next to the bed. “Or we could forget it ever happened and start over?”

Cas gave him a stern look before pursing his lips. “I’m not sure broken ribs are easily forgettable.”

Dean’s heart sank.

“But, I’m willing to start again.” He reassures.

“Okay, okay, that’s – fuck. That’s, thanks,” Dean fumbled over his words, standing up again and moving closer to Cas’ bedside.

“Perhaps, when my ribs have healed some, you would like to go for coffee?”

Dean smiled, hands fidgeting at his sides.

“I promise I won’t knock you on your ass again,” He told him.

“Don’t make promises you’re not going to keep, Dean.” Dean frowned. It wasn’t as if he frequently got into fights.

“I – I’m not gonna hit you, Cas. I’m not like that, I couldn’t-” Dean rambled but Castiel was giving him a lewd look and Dean twigged what he’d meant.

“Oh…” He laughed and twisted the sheet Cas was sat on between his fingers nervously. 

“You’re kinda sweet when you’re confused. Cas smiled and held out a hand for Dean to take. “We’ll start again, you and I, coffee in two weeks’ time.”

“Yeah… yeah sounds good.” Dean told him and tentatively took Cas’ hand gently and held it until the nurse came in to fix Cas’ ribs.

“I’ll see you in two weeks, Dean,” Cas said and passed a small piece of paper over with his number on it. Dean found an old receipt in his jacket and scribbled down his own number.

“Yeah, can’t wait, Cas. I’m sorry… again… I really am. See ya, Cas!” Dean was slightly hesitant in leaving Castiel on his own at the hospital, but Cas had assured him that he had a brother in the area that would get him home and give him a hand around the house for the next few weeks. Dean was grateful for that and hailed a taxi to take him back to his home.

As soon as Dean got in the taxi, his phone buzzed and Dean pulled it out of his pocket.

 - _thank you for taking me to the hospital._

Dean smiled at the text and felt the taxi lurch forward.

\- _no worries_

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Later**

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel. They’d been texting each other for the past few weeks and by the sound of Cas’ texts he’d been feeling much better which was always a positive.

He was nervous because aside from the occasional awkward selfie the sent to each other, they’d nit seen each other in person since Dean left Cas at the hospital.

Soulmates were supposed to bond instantly and Dean had thrown that ideal out to the wolves the moment his fist connected with Cas’ face. He wondered with a knot curling in his stomach if this fresh meeting on positive ground would form that bond between them. There was no doubt he wanted it to. The guilt the past two weeks had been evident in his texts during the day, apologising even if Cas had told him that it was okay.

Upon telling Sam about the _incident_ , he’d laughed and told him he was an idiot before grinning at him and pulling him into a tight hug. Sam had found his soulmate years ago at university. Lucky bastard.

Despite only going for coffee at the Roadhouse – Dean had balked at the idea at first, to go back to the place where they first met – Dean was still trying to decide between his black Henley and his green one. He stood topless in front of the mirror, holding up the green one and frowning over at his faux leather jacket. He sighed as his phone buzzed.

\- _wear the green one_

Dean laughed. His brother knew him far too well.

Throwing the green Henley on, Dean fought the knot in his stomach and lifted the corner of his shirt where the soulmate mark was etched into his skin. He traced the line of the tree-like part and circled his fingers round the outside. They all had meaning, whether obvious or not and Dean may or may not have spent hours when he was fifteen researching possible meanings.

He never really came to much of a conclusion with it and remained stumped for the last ten years of his life. Dean shook himself out of his through and checked the time. They were meeting at ten which left him half an hour to finish getting ready and head over there.

*

Swiping a hand through his hair, Dean nodded to himself in the mirror and picked up his car keys before heading out the door.

The Impala’s rumble abated some of the anxiety that sat like a rock in the pit of his stomach; turning up the music of his favourite songs helped too and before he knew it, he was on the familiar territory of The Roadhouse and parking up.

He waited minutes that seemed like hours before getting out, taking a breath of confidence and walking into the diner.

Cas was already there and waved him over to a booth to one side of the room. Coffee was already on the table and made to his liking – as Ellen the diner’s owner knew.

“Hello, Dean.”

There it was, something pulled at his core and made his brain buzz with something other than his own thoughts. It washed over him leaving him stunned for a few moments as a small smile formed on his face. Something so _pure_ struck him with happiness and an encompassing feeling of home.

Soulmate.

“Hey – Hey, Cas.” Dean said as he sat down opposite his soulmate and wrapped one hand around his warm mug and entwined his fingers within Cas’ own. This was just the start (or a restart) and it wouldn’t be the end for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> If there's any tags I missed/need to add, let me know!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](http://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
